erpgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating a Message Box
There are now many different ways in which one can create and display dialogs, depending on your needs. Here, we will go over each of the different types and what their displays look like. Need a tip on which Dialog you should use? We recommend the Deluxe Message Box, as it is a combination of every single option out there. Additional information can be found on the Dialog Manager page or on the Dialog Tutorial page. Types of Dialog 'Standard' : o''' This type of dialog box simply displays a message, nothing really fancy about it. '''Name Box : o''' This type of dialog box displays a message and a name box to go along with the message. The name box can be set via the custom block OR you can set the name box in the dialog editor of the extension. '''Standard with Face : o''' This is just like the standard dialog box, but it displays a specified character image from the /extras/ERC/Imgs/Faces folder. The picture can also be set by the dialog editor of the extension. '''Name Box with Face : o 'This is just like the Name Box, but it displays a specified character image from the /extras/ERC/Imgs/Faces folder. The picture can be set by the dialog editor of the extension. 'Choices Box : o 'This is a standard message box with the ability for the player to select from a list of choices. : '''o '''Two different versions, one for triggering events in both Actors and Scenes and one for just Scenes. 'Choices Deluxe : o 'This is a box that combines the feature of the standard message box with a name box and with a face display and with the ability for the player to select from a list of choices. The actor parameter is optional if, and only if, you are triggering scene events. We recommend using this one for all of your dialog needs. Creating the Different Types of Dialog Window The various custom blocks that can be used to create the different types of windows. 'Standard : Dialog Dialog: '' - Displays a custom message or one from the Dialog Tab. 'Name Box' : '''Display Dialog: '' ''with Name Box: '' ''- Displays a custom message or one from the Dialog Tab along with a name box that is either defined by the 2nd text parameter or via special text code: Jon 'Standard with Face : Display Dialog: ' with Face: '' - Displays a custom message or one from the Dialog Tab. For the text, enter the name of the file containing the image you wish to display (Example: For a file named "icecream.png" enter "icecream.") 'Name Box with Face' : Display Dialog: ' , Name? ' Face? ' '- Displays a custom message or one from the Dialog Tab. Note that this will only use names and faces set using the Dialog Tab special characters. 'Choices Box' : '''Display Choice Dialog: '' from Actor ' '- Displays a custom message or one from the Dialog Tab. Choices are set using special character code in the Dialog editor. If your choices require an actor, input an actor. If your choices are triggering scene events, you don't need an actor, so you can ignore that part. 'Choices Deluxe : Display Dialog: ' , Name? ' Face? ' Choices? ' Actor for choices: ' '- Displays a custom message or one from the Dialog Tab. Note that this will only use names and faces, and choices set using the Dialog Tab special characters. If your choices require an actor, input an actor. If your choices are triggering scene events, you don't need an actor, so you can ignore that part. We recommend using this for all of your dialog needs. Modifying Window Options There are also a number of custom blocks that can be used to modify the different settings of the message windows. 'Change Window Dialog to '''' Animation: '' : ''- Changes the Actor Type and the Actor Animation that are to be used with the message box. 'Set Window Orientation ' : - Determines whether the window should be shown at the "Top" of the screen, or the "Bottom" of the screen.